


[Podfic] Gifts and Affection

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Birthday Presents, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-02
Updated: 2010-05-02
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: Obviously all the Guinness had pickled his brain. Fucking Royal Marines.





	[Podfic] Gifts and Affection

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gifts and Affection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626948) by [Alethia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alethia/pseuds/Alethia). 



This is a delicious little first time story.

Length: 15 m 00 s. Download [here](https://app.box.com/s/rqtynr2hsjd4501ekvo49cflm8pj6blq).


End file.
